


Cats land on their feet, right?

by shayrnin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Meowrails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayrnin/pseuds/shayrnin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For kicks, Nepeta used to ask Equius to STRONGtoss her. He was reluctant until she proved that she could always land safely on her feet.</p>
<p>"Nepeta,  I don't think this is the best idea."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats land on their feet, right?

      "Nepeta, I don't think this is the best idea." Equius looked at the silly cat girl penetrating his vision. "What are you talking about! I've purraticed this many times! Watch!" Nepeta has asked Equius earlier to STRONGtoss her into the air for so great fun, but Equius refused scared to hurt her. She was now climbing up onto a tall bookshelf. She had a look in her eyes that worried him. She was bound and determined to prove she could in fact land on her feet then get Equius to toss her. She reached the top leaning down, wiggling her hindquaters, her robotic tail thrashing about. She prepared her legs and position her torso and then leapt.

  
      She leapt a far distance, and landed perfectly on her feet, like she said she would. She turned back around to Equius and smiled triumphantly. "See! I told you I could. Not a scurratch or broken bone in sight!" She exclaimed to him. Yes, she indeed had no scratches or broken bones. "Well, yes, you may have non, but I'm still nervous about this whole STRONGtossing stuff. I might hurt you..." Equius would of never in a thousand sweeps for him to hurt his moirail. He felt utterly pale for her and without her? He'd be unstoppable. She walked up to him on four legs, "Awww purrrleassse Equius? I purrimose I'll be extra carefur!! Just once?" Equius somehow felt himself giving into his moirails desires.  
  
      "Fine... Just once though! No matter how much you beg me I will never toss you into the air again because you said so. You should "purrimose" me." Equius said, smiling a bit at his use of catpun. It was always cute when they did puns for each other. He exspecially loved Nepeta's bright smile whenever he did. She pounced around and gleefully chimed, "Yesyesyes! I purrimose! Ooooo this will be so much fun!" She leapted up to Equius' arm height and he caught her and held her out in front of him like a cat. He took a deep breath.  
  
     He braced himself, and as softly as he could, tossed her in the air. At first she was smiling but then as she got higher and higher, he saw her face melt and she begun to freak, and when she started coming back down, Equius heart sank. She squirmed mid air trying to ready herself, but she was too shocked at her height in the air, and landed with a dull 'thud' on the ground. Equius raced over, feeling himself starting to sweat and panic. "Nepeta! Nepeta are you okay?!" He heard her groaned in response. Thank high heavens she was okay and somewhat conscious.   
  
He lifted her up and brought her to the nearest trollhospital.  
  


* * *

 

      Equius came in to visit everyday. Luckily he had only broke her arm, but he still felt extremely bad for what he's done. He brought her many yarn balls. She was online in for a few days, but he still visited everyday those few days, and when she got out, he made her stay in his hive until her bone healed completely. He would apologized profusely, and she'd just respond with, "No Equius it was my fault I made you do it so..." The day they went to get her cast off, she was already seeming like her old self and not as gloomy. As soon as she got it off she jumped up and down and all around Equius, giving him a huge hug. "Alright Equius let's nefur have a repeat of that, evfur! The cast was sooooo itchy, and I just wanna remind you it was nefur your fault, okay?" Equius nodded, "But I don't blame you for what happened either." He responded. He hugged back and kissed the top of her head, and whispered, "I'm just glad I didn't lose you. I wouldn't know what to do without my "meow"rail. I really need you Nepeta" Nepeta hugged him super tight, "That means so much Equius."  She purred and then that was that.

**Author's Note:**

> ((troll hospitals? do those exsit??))
> 
> I ALSO DONT KNOW HOW TO END STUFF I HOPE YOU LIKES D THIS


End file.
